One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 30
Raion walked up to Christie with a smile on his face. "It's time for my favor!" He said excitedly. Christie covered herself. "No pervy stuff!" "Relax. I had something else in mind." Raion laughed under his breath and snapped both his fingers. Every single one of girls clothes changed into swimsuits. A Bonfire bursted to life. Raion held up a volleyball to Christie. "My favor... Get every girl to play. Nothing more, nothing less. Good enough?" "Al...alright..." Swizzz looked to Raion. "What's your fetish with that?" "You can't talk to me about fetishes panty boy." Raion glared back at Swizzz. "Yeah I know what happened! You tricked me.. So I sent you away somewhere." "You're an idiot." "You're a pervert." Fantasia, in a bikini and holding rope, smirks. "Okay Raion. We'll do Volleyball." "YAY!" "But you aren't watching." "UNACCEPTABLE!!!!" Raion yelled and pointed to Swizzz. "But how come I can't watch and he can?!! How come Zero can watch??! You'll even let Mandi and Vivian watch??!!" "Mandi and Vivian are girls so they're playing." Fantasia advert end her eyes towards Zero serving everyone tea. "His ass is in gentlemen mode. And Swizzz?" "Don't bring me into this." Swizzz crossed his arms. "I have other things to do." "Like watch bouncy breasts!!!" Raion yelled. "I'm tellin you. He's gonna do it! So why can't i?!" Caramel came in, laughing. "They let me watch! I'm a maniac, a psychopath, a war loving killer, a murder, a clown, a dentist lover, and even a arsonist, but I respect women. I think of my wonderful sister when I think of strong women." "Sister?" "Yes. Vanilla." Raion tilted his head. "And you'll even let him watch? Alright fine... Fine then." "The hell is going through that sick ass mind of yours?" Fantasia squinted to Raion. "Nothing this time." He shook his head and walked off. "Just don't come to me when Swizzz becomes your underwear or Zero strips you down. I'm off limits." Raion dispersed into quantum particles and disappeared. Fantasia turned to Swizzz. "What did he mean by you becoming underwear?" "Don't even bother!! It's something I want to stay in the past!" Swizzz yelled. Caramel pointed his knife at Fantasia. "Now that pervy mgeee is gone, I must know. What's with him? What's his backstory? I want to know because his DF is interesting. I could eat it... And then explode." "Holding a knife to my neck? What happened to respecting women?" "I treat men and women all the same to the point where I don't know the difference anymore." "No double standards? Alright... As for Raion, he's the wielder of the Supē Supē no Mi. It's really confusing how to explain what it can do. As for his backstory, I only know what he's told me. He was raised under Big Mam's control, eventually adopted by Kizaru, became a marine and then was kicked out for trying to kill Big Mam. Now he's a pirate. That's his history in a bite sized chunk. Anything else?" "... What's his measurements, does he like Cheese cakes made of dynamite, is he a natural blonde, is his favorite book about farting, and will he marry a crab if I threatned to kill you if he doesn't?" "Hmm... I don't know his measurements, his clothes are basically magically on him because of his devil fruit. I don't know what kind of idiot likes cheesecake filled with dynamite so I doubt he likes it. As for a natural blonde, I'm not gonna check. I don't know if he reads, and if he does it's more likely that his favorite book would be about women. And as for marrying a crab.....I have no idea if he would, but Kent would." "Okay. Now on to your lover. Is it a man, a woman, an amoeba, a brick, a sun, an actor, or a prince?" "What the fuck is with all these questions?!" Fantasia yelled. Caramel edged the knife closer. "I don't have a lover, wish I did but I don't. Happy now?" "Yes. I am positively glowing! YEEHAW! THANK THE LORD! HAPPY DAYS, OH HAPPY DAYS! SOME RANDOM WOMEN I BARELY KNOW TOLD ME CRAP! NOW I CAN DIE!" Caramel stabs himself and falls down. Fantasia stares at him and walks away. - Raion comes back, and checks with Faust. "How long have I been gone?" "45 minutes. They just finished. Let me tell you... It was quite interesting. Selena lost her top." "THE BLONDE?!" "Yep." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raion calmed down. "So you saw everything right?" "Yeah. Brog tried to kill all the guys. I think he found my speed plant, or he was filled to the brim with adrenaline cause he almost caught me." Raion took a deep breath. "Where's Jimero? I need to know now. Did he see?" "Yeah he saw. He's probably dead too. He was caught. Why? Whatcha need from him?" "Nothing that concerns you." Raion teleported again. "Wow, rude. But okay. Just leave..." - Raion appeared in where Jimero was. At Norax's shadowy feet. "So... Can I have him." "Fantasia warned me about you. I have two daughters." "So?" "So I don't like perverts. At all." "Okay. Let me get this straight... I'm here for the blue haired man at your feet... How is that pervy? And NO! I don't swing both ways." "Fantasia said 'This boy can show memories.' So after I annihalted him, the chef, and that blonde haired boy trying to grope Rosa, I will annihalte you if you get an inch closer." "Oh really? I'll let you know that I am the most powerful devil fruit user to have ever lived." Two glowing quantum balls formed on Raion's hands. "AND I DON'T INTEND ON LEAVING WITHOUT HIM!!!" Raion charged for Jimero and teleported just as Norax was about attack. He reappeared along with several other clones of himself. "Sexy beast army....ATTACK!!!!" They all charged for Norax at once, each shooting a barrage of quantum energy blasts. Norax smirks. "Nice Devil Fruit. Guess what... I HAVE IT TOO!" Norax multiplies, and they all karate chop Raion's clones. Raion is karate chopped and he hit the floor. "OWW... You're tough... Even by admiral standards..." Raion got up to his knees. "But I doubt that you actually have my fruit." Raion stood up to his feet and put his hand out in front of him. "Galactic Hammer!!" A gigantic cosmic energy wave shot out of Raion's hand. Norax smiled. "Is this all you've got for me?!" He stuck out his hands and was driven back to a halt. Norax started to walk forward, pushing the blast back. "This is insane!" Raion put his other hand in front and shot out more energy, pushing Norax further back. "MARK TWO!!!" Norax laughs and flicks his finger. Raion is covered by quantum energy, and suddenly Raion is inside a barrel. Norax closes the lid and slaps the barrel into a pond. "BON VOYAGE!" "YOU THINK THIS CAN HOLD ME?!!" Glowing silvery light was seen flashing from the inside. "Yo!" Raion appeared standing on top of it. "Next time. Please use Sea Stone if you want to keep me somewhere." Sweat started to bead down his face. "I'll admit, you're strong. But I won't give in." Raion teleported away. Norax turned to Jimero being picked up by Raion. "I don't care what you say.... I need this man just for a minute!!" "You touched him... Now die." - Raion is tied up and beaten up, while upside down and being dunked in a barrel of water. Norax lifts him up and stares blankly at him. "Raion... I was a pervert like you once. Then I had a wife... And a daughter. When I stared at her blue eyes I swore one thing. To never sully my mind, and make sure no man sullies her." "Two things I need to say before I fall asleep. One... I'm not after your daughter... Two.. I get it... But until I get married or have my kids, I'm still gonna sully my mind. That's just who I am.." "Raion. Women don't like perverts. Ironically, if you don't act like a pervert, you'll get women." "I realized that a while back. It's just that I refuse to change myself." Raion lifted his head up. "No one can change me. I'll do it when I want to. Not when someone tells me to." "You're an idiot. Why do you guys preach every single time you feel like it. Women don't like preachers either." "We're gonna be arguing for days. Cause many many many girls preach to me the same hung you're preaching. I've gotten good at responding to it all." Jimero sat up and wiped his face. "What I miss?... OW!!!" He held his head. "What the hell happened??!" "Jimero! I need your help." "With?" "Living." "Okay..." Jimero stares at Norax. "DEATH!" "No, NORAX!" Norax slaps his knees like a cymbal. "What? It was a joke. A funny one." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc